Rigel BC
Rigel BC was a binary star system and a part of the larger Rigel system, located in the Orion Neutrality Area in the Beta Quadrant. The Rigel BC system circled Rigel A at a distance of 1500 AU. It consisted of two smaller stars, Rigel B and Rigel C, which orbited each other at a distance of 28 AU ( , ). :Various sources offer similar but differing depictions of the Rigel system and its worlds. See the Rigel page for more information. The describe Rigel's secondary star (presumably Rigel B) as a blue or blue-white giant star, while the says both stars are B-class (''i.e., blue) dwarf stars.'' Planets :Star Trek Maps'', The Worlds of the Federation, and The Orions: Book of Common Knowledge state that Rigel BC has only two planets, Rigel BC-I and Rigel BC-II, both Class M. Worlds, however, implies that Rigels XIII to XVI orbit Rigel B, for four planets, none of which are Class M.'' * Rigel XIII * Rigel XIV * Rigel XV * Rigel XVI * Rigel BC-I * Rigel BC-II History FASA history The Rigel BC worlds were first settled in 13,781 BCE (reference stardate −157/81). They achieved fame following the Orion Dawn of November, 1508 BCE (stardate −35/0811), when fledgling Orion pirates Ombrey and Maark fled here with their stolen ships to hide out, and settled the worlds. For centuries from this base of operations, Orion pirates preyed on trade through Rigel, while alien forces periodically came through and attempted to wipe out the pirates, destroying their settlements. After the Orion War (concluding 56 BCE, stardate −20/56), the new Orion state extended its control to the Rigel BC system. This time, the Orion military forced the pirates out of the system altogether, and the Orion Space Navy used the former pirate worlds as remote bases, allowing civilian settlements to follow. As they developed, wealthy Orions purchased all they could on and around the planets. Star Trek Maps & The Worlds of the Federation history After the Orions of Rigel VIII were given the technology for interstellar travel by early Human explorers, they went on to colonize the two planets of Rigel's secondary system. From there, they developed a pirate empire, built on the slave trade. This slavery was eventually abolished by the Federation, and the Orions became Federation members by 2365 ( ). Government The entirety of the Rigel BC system—from the land, sea and airspace of both planets to orbital and open space, extending to the edge of the system—was privately owned. Publicly, they were wealthy Orion trading families, starship owners, and Botchoki nobility, and their names were well-known to Orions. Reputedly, they were also the so-called Pirate Kings of Orion, descendants of old pirate families. Growing wealthy and powerful off their gains, they'd reinvented themselves as respectable landowners. Though aloof and private, they were vain and encouraged the tourist trade on Rigel BC-I and BC-II to show off their riches ( ). Category:Star systems Category:Beta Quadrant stars and systems Category:Binary star systems